Beauty and the Beast  A Hetalia twist
by Opal Amicus
Summary: When Lovina Vargas gives up her freedom to save her family members she finds herself drawn into the magical world of the Beasts Castle. But can Antonio tame her heart and can they break the curse before the last tomato spawns? some nyotalia
1. Chapter 1 Poor Provincial town

**Well this will be my first story here on FanFic so I hope you guys enjoy it. I love beauty and the beast it's almost as awesome as prussia! **

Once upon a time in a far off land lived a selfish conquistador. The Conquistador was a ignorant man who was cruel, deceitful and somewhat unjust.  
>But on top of everything he was greedy. One stormy night on the conquistadors nineteenth birthday an old beggar woman arrived at the castle seeking shelter from the sudden storm in exchange for a tiny tomato plant.<p>

The Conquistador, disgusted by the old woman's looks and rags turned her away from the castle and back out to the cold. The old beggar woman warned the Conquistador not to be deceived by the appearance of others but the Conquistador simply scoffed and locked his castle doors. The old woman (with her mind now made up) suddenly transformed into a beautiful enchantress and broke into the castle ruining the celebration.

The Conquistador tried to reason with the Enchantress and begged for mercy, but it was to no avail for she had seen his heart and had made her judgement.  
>She transformed him into monstrous beast and placed a curse upon the castle. The tomato plant she had offered the Conquistador was in fact an enchanted plant – one which would bloom until his twenty fifth birthday. If the Conquistador found someone to love and who loved him in return - before the last tomato spawned, the curse would be lifted but if he didn't and the last tomato spawned he would remain a beast forever.<p>

*******

"Lovi...!" whined the girlish voice "Slow down!"  
>Brown eyes flickered back to the whiny form of her sister and Lovina Vargas paused in her steps.<br>"Maybe if you hurried up," she began "I wouldn't storm off." Answered the harsher voice of the older sister, whose hands were filled with books.

"Ve sorella," Muttered Feliciana as she followed her sister with an innocent smile "I know you just want to get home before we run into-"  
>At that moment a tall tanned man blocked the sisters paths, Feliciana greeted the figure with one of her usual welcoming smiles while Lovina scowled ferociously.<br>"Ah Lovina! " he laughed promptly ignoring Feliciana "I knew I'd find you here,".  
>"What do you want turk-bastard..." she muttered in return.<p>

The Turkish man disregarded her comment with a smug smirk as he examined her closely and scoffed as his eyes fell on the bundle of books in her arms.  
>"Reading? Really?" he said with a raised eyebrow "Lovina you do know it's not right for a woman to read!"<br>"Oh really? Cry me a fucking a river" she said with a brisk roll of her chocolate brown eyes.  
>"And it's not right for a woman to swear like that either" he scolded before his arm snaked around her waist.<br>"Get your hands off of me." Hissed Lovina as she broke free from his grip her scowl turning more and more menacing "now if you don't mind me and my sister will be going."  
>"Ve, our grandpa needs help" smiled Feliciana "He's working on an invention to take to the fair, but he just won't tell me what it is I really hope its pasta related..." she babbled mindlessly.<br>Sadiq sniggered  
>"Thats crazy old fool? He needs all the help he can get!" he laughed. Lovina promptly balled her fist and with a loud smack launched it across the tiresome Turk's face.<br>"Don't talk about my Grandpa that way." She asserted "come on Feli," she ordered steering her sister back down the long country path which led to the family cottage.

*******

"I hope Luddy visits soon." Simpered Feliciana as she jumped on one of the two single beds "It's been far too long!" she said rolling onto her stomach her eyes starry in wonder.  
>Lovina rolled her eyes in distaste at the thought of that potato bastard coming anywhere near the house. Ludwig the local baker's delivery boy was a constant pest and a constant threat to (in Lovina's opinion) wellbeing, Lovina just knew he was up to no good. It was safe to say she hated the man with the passion of a thousand burning suns. Much unlike her sister who batted her eyelashes every time Ludwig stepped her way, it was embarrassing. How could she love someone who ate wurst! What kind of food was that anyway! Lovina sighed, it was obvious that the two were very much in love, that damn potato bastard blushed every time Feliciana looked at him.<p>

"Where is that bastard anyway?" asked Lovina with a raised brow.  
>Feliciana paused to think, pouting her pink lips as her mind drifted in and out of thought trying her hardest to remember.<br>"Oh!" smiled Feliciana "He said he had to visit his brother Gilbert and don't be so mean about him."  
>"Oh great another potato bastard?" grumbled Lovina who had stretched out on her own bed tangling her feet between the rough yet snug cotton sheets "well isn't that wonderful."<br>Feliciana sighed softly ready to counter her sister's comment when suddenly an ear splitting crash sounded across the house.  
>"I'll go see what he did..." muttered Lovina as she begrudgingly took to her feet.<p>

"God dammit," cried a masculine voice.  
>Pushing her way through the smoke and coughing profusely Lovina opened the window to the basement poking her hands in front of her so she wouldn't fall into anything.<br>"Grandpa?" she started coughing loudly "What have you done this time."  
>"Gah, nothing," he said "I just can't get this blasted thing to work!" he whinged wiping a splattering off his soot covered face.<br>"You'll figure it out," said Lovina helpfully though her voice didn't lack its usual sceptic tone "Then you and Feli will win first prize at the fair tomorrow."  
>Romulus (otherwise known as grandpa) smiled his granddaughter as he set to work fixing the broken machine.<br>"What is it, anyway?" asked Lovina curiously  
>"well it was supposed to be a pasta making machine, you see your sister wanted pasta quicker and the opportunity for an invention was too good to miss." He grinned.<p>

Lovi shook her head gently but grinned none the less. She loved her family dearly, hell she'd do anything for them even if they were idiots most of the time and were far too goofy for their own good, she cared about them.  
>"So I see Feliciana's besotted with that German boy then." Said Romulus knowingly from under the machine.<br>"With the potato bastard?" said Lovi with a raised brow "Who doesn't know that one."  
>Romulus grinned happily "And what about you, is there nobody you like in the village?"<br>Lovina sighed and settled on one of the stools by the tool box her grandfather was using.  
>"I guess I've never really looked," she admitted begrudgingly "All the boys are bastards."<br>"but what about that Sadiq, he seems like a nice fellow. Oh hand me that wrench "  
>Lovina Grimaced and frowned deeply.<br>"Oh I can safely say he's not for me, the bastard..." she muttered passing the iron tool.  
>"Your temper really doesn't help Lovi." Scolded her grandfather "you should try being nice for once, like Feli!"<p>

Lovina rolled her eyes, she hated being compared to her sister. Felicana was everything Lovina wasn't. She was pretty, with a charming air about her and a brilliant smile that seemed to attract almost everyone. Not to mention Feliciana was stupidly kind to others, overly friendly to the point of idiocy.  
>Lovina on the other hand was grumpy, self centred and very much a bitch. She wasn't artistic nor was she graceful she was clumsy and talentless. Something her family never failed to call her up on.<p>

"Oh!" exclaimed Romulus, "I think I have it."  
>The machine was alive and out of the funnel shaped hole at the end spouted endless strings of spaghetti. Lovina's mouth fell agape with happiness as she applauded her grandfathers achievement.<br>"Feli!" called Romulus, at his shout Feli had rushed into the basement "Feli, I have it look, where going to the fair dear!" he cried enfolding the younger sister into his arms. Lovina stood awkwardly as the two celebrated before she slipped quietly upstairs and up into her room.

Clutching one of her books she waved encouragingly from her bedroom window, as Feliciana and her grandfather rode away on one of the family horses, their invention in tow. Sighing silently she trailed the giant house before restlessness took over, grabbing the book she wandered out into the vast garden area of her home before she settled snugly in the middle of the dandelion field.  
>As happy as she was for them, Lovina couldn't help but feel alone.<p>

After all her grandfather had always preferred Feliciana to her, not that she was complaining, most people did so she was used to it. She did wish however that for once someone would take her over her sister. Someone that wasn't the stupid Turk, she shivered at the thought of becoming his little wife; it was disgusting vomit inducing even! She hated that bastard he was rude, conceited, and a real sexist! She wanted so much more than what he offered anyway, a rusty cutting lodge in the middle of nowhere? No thank you, Lovina had bigger dreams than that, so many more plans.

**Well there we go, thats the first chapter. I know nothing terribly exciting happened but wait for it! The next Chapters going to be action packed.**


	2. Chapter 2 Lovina comes to the castle

**Thank you for your reviews I'm so excited for this story too! So here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

"Grandpa, are you sure this is the right way?" came the timid voice of Feliciana who huddled in her blanket securing extra warmth from the cold night air.  
>"It has to be," said Romulus unsurely "The map clearly says to take left. It can't be too far"<br>The path seemed to narrow as the tree's grew close together and the sky darkened.  
>"Grandpa this is really really scary I want to go back!" whined Feliciana.<p>

"Hush child we'll find our way." Soothed Romulus, "Look we can just ask for directions at that castle!" he grinned tossing the reign's on the horse so it galloped faster "they might even let us stay the night!"  
>The closer they drew to the castle the more horrifying it seemed to become. The dilapidated wings were covered in horrifying statues of monstrous demons, not to mention the crude drawings on the stained glass windows shocked painful images of dancing devils and spectres into their minds.<br>"Ve... I don't think we should go in there," started Feliciana "really it's probably filled with murderers and Luddy isn't here to help me!"

The horse sensing its mistresses discomfort stopped in its tracks and pulled back.  
>"Calm down Ceaser, " said Romulus soothingly, but the horse didn't listen and violently bucked its back legs sending its cargo flying. Feliciana and Romulus hit the ground with an almighty bruising thud.<br>"He left us," stated Feliciana sulkily pouting her pink lips in distaste "Where do we go now?"  
>Romulus helped Feliciana to her feet gently before he indicated to the large towering castle.<br>"Looks like we have no choice now, I'm sure they'll be nice enough..." he said with a grin trying his best comfort the shaking Feliciana who was all but ready to hoist up a white flag.

As they crossed the long mountainous draw bridge the looming castle seemed to only increase in size, Feliciana was terrified, she'd never seen such an impending building before in her entire life.  
>"Hello?" called Romulus bravely as he pushed open the huge wooden doors "Is anybody in here, were travellers and were lost." He said gently "We mean no harm."<p>

A light chuckle echoed the hall in a high toned French accent.  
>"Oh monsieur and mademoiselle," greeted a fancily dressed Frenchman "Welcome to the castle, you both look soaked to the bone."<br>He sauntered towards them happily, bowing deeply "My name Is Francis, let me show you to somewhere warm." He smiled.  
>A rush of feet pounded across the granite floor and a smaller man with unkempt blonde hair hurried into the room.<p>

"Don't even think about it frog!" he snapped "If the master finds out he'll go mental!"  
>Francis smirked and wrapped an arm around the smaller mans waist snickering softly.<br>"But my dear, they are frozen, you cannot expect them to go back outside?"  
>The Englishman struggled in Francis' grasp before he finally broke free.<br>"Fine." He muttered "but if the master finds out, this has nothing to do with me."  
>"My lips are sealed," smirked Francis "come my friends, let me lead you to our fireplace."<br>Feliciana giggled softly as Francis and Arthur led the way into a brightly lit room which roared with heat.  
>"Ah this wonderful my friend." Said Romulus "But you don't happen to have a cup of wine do you? You know to warm my old bones."<br>Francis simply nodded.  
>"Oh Lilli," he hollered.<br>At his call a tiny blonde girl carrying a tea tray filled with cups and mugs of all different kinds of things stumbled into the room.  
>"Thank you my dear," said Romulus as he picked the largest goblet and chugged deeply. Feliciana on the other hand picked a tiny mug of dark coffee and a large plate of friendly looking biscuits.<br>"Thank you so much," smiled Feliciana  
>The group of them continued to laugh long and loudly into the night, and as the fire died down so that only the glowing embers remained everyone seemed to fall under the trance of sleep.<p>

Big loud footsteps echoed the hallway with every step and angry growl bounced off of the walls. With a large roar the monster threw open the door almost cracking it off it iron hinges.  
>"Who are you." He roared waking the two sleepers with an almighty fright.<br>"Who gave you permission to come here!" the heavily accented voice questioned.  
>"W-were travellers, we were lost," squealed Feliciana as she hid behind her grandfather "Luddy save me!" she called out hysterically, awaiting her knight in shining armour. When none came and the talloned claws grabbed at the back of her dress she closed her eyes and begged for mercy.<p>

***

After abandoning her book, Lovina had taken to lazing around the cottage. It was one of her favourite pastimes; there was nothing better than sitting around doing nothing, well at least not in Lovina's opinion anyway. Smiling serenely she hummed a soft tune before finally she toppled to her feet. When suddenly the pounding of hooves caught her attention.

They couldn't be back already could they? Perhaps Feliciana had forgotten something and forced her grandpa to turn back. It wouldn't surprise her Feliciana was notorious for such deeds. But when she opened the door her widened in horror as the horse and a ripped saddle greeted her.

"Ceaser?" she said softly cocking her head in confusion, "wheres grandpa and Lovi?" she asked suddenly panic stricken. When the horse neighed in fear Lovina grabbed her riding cloak and aboard the large stallion.

"You have to take me to them!" she said pulling back on the reigns and forcing the horse forward. IF they were in danger Lovina would never forgive herself, she couldn't stand to lose anyone not when she'd lost so many already. Biting her lip softly she urge the horse to run faster until finally she reached the gates of castle.

"I-in here?" said Lovina softly, the horse seemed nod before its long snout nudged the open gate "Okay, i'll be back soon I promise."  
>Taking a deep breath she ran into the castle refusing to stop for breath she threw open the doors letting it slam shut with a loud thud.<p>

"GRANDPA?" she called "FELICIANA?"  
>A tiny whimper greeted her, one which she recognised almost immediately. Following the noise she sped up the stairs and followed the long corridor.<br>"FELI?" she yelled, the whimper replied except this time it was a desperate call for help. Speeding up the spiral stone staircase she finally found herself in a tower room, and there in the corner of the room sat her sister and grandfather locked in a cell.  
>"Grandpa! Feli!" she exclaimed "Which bastard did this to you?" she asked balling her fist angrily.<br>"Lovina you have to hurry, he's coming back." Cried her grandfather.

"Whose coming back?" Lovina question angrily.

"Me," came a heavily accented voice.  
>Lovina turned slowly to see a tall figure masked in darkness.<br>"And who are you!" she growled "let my sister and my grandfather go!"  
>The figure snickered menacingly.<br>"Don't count on it, their my prisoners, leave this place." He ordered.  
>Lovina shook her head strongly.<br>"If you let them go," said Lovina hair breath catching in her throat "I'll stay here with you in their place,"

"NO LOVI!" squealed Feliciana "Don't do this to yourself, he's a monster!"

"You'd really do that?" said the beast man softly, his tone caught half way between surprise and almost admiration.  
>"Come into the light." She whispered. Complying with her wishes the beast man stepped forward under the light of the torch. Lovina felt her heart stop in fright as her eyes fell upon the figure before her.<p>

He had thick shaggy brown hair almost as dark as the devils eyes itself, his ears stood out pointedly almost like an animal's but they were gnarled and ripped as if he'd caught himself in a number of fights. His teeth were long and sharp and although they didn't exceed his bottom lip they hung like vampire fangs razor sharp and ready to rip into flesh. His arms were long and spindly, covered in tanned human skin but finished with long clawed hands with talons that looked like they could slice a human in two. On his back were a pair of fine wings made up of deep brown feathers which matched the colour of his unkempt hair. The only thing nearly handsome about him were the pair of piercing emerald eyes that had locked with Lovina's own tearing pools of brown.

"Yo-you have my word." She whispered falling to her knees.  
>"Done," snapped the beast.<br>"GILBERT!" he half roared, at his command a tall man with silver hair and startling red eyes sprang into the room "Show my guests the way out."

"No! Grandpa we can't leave Lovi!" cried Feliciana desperately as the silverette dragged she and Romulus out of the room.  
>"Shush child." He commanded as tears poured down his cheeks, her refused to meet Lovina's gaze as they were whisked out of the room and down into the belly of the castle.<p>

"You didn't even let me say goodbye bastard!" shrieked Lovina.  
>She ran to the window and watched as the strong silver haired man dragged her loved ones down the forest path and away forever.<br>Antonio his eyes filled with guilt, the beast refused to meet her gaze breathing in deeply he turned to walk out of the tower cell.

"I'll um show you to your room." He said rigidly.  
>"M-my room?" asked Lovina questioningly. Wasn't this to be her room? This miserable cell, she was his prisoner after all.<br>"Do you want to stay in the dungeon?" at Lovina's quick shake of her head Antonio led the way down the stones steps and back into the castle depths.  
>"As my prisoner you will do as I say." Antonio began.<br>Lovina opened her mouth to protest angrily but stopped herself as realised her current predicament.  
>"You will meet me for dinner every night at six and you will dress appropriately," he listed "You are free to step anywhere you like in the castle as it is your home now, but everywhere except the west wing!."<br>"W-what the fucks in there?" asked Lovina with a sudden rush of courage.  
>"It's forbidden!" said the beast man angrily before he quickly regained his temper "My name is Antonio, my I ask you name?" he said through gritted teeth.<br>"My name?" said Lovina with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes that is generally a thin people ask on a first meeting."  
>Lovina scoffed "Well I wouldn't really call this a meeting, would you? Bastard."<br>Antonio rolled his eyes but tried again.  
>"Well if you don't have a name I'm simply going to call you tomate," he sniggered.<br>Lovina frowned.  
>"It's Lovina. But don't try to talk to me again, bastard" she growled.<br>Antonio made no mistake in doing so, before he stopped outside a beautiful cream door.  
>"This is your room," he muttered grimly "I suggest you stay in it." He growled opening the door and pushing her inside, before bringing it to a close with a loud slam!<p>

Lovina sank to her knees as soon as she heard the door slam, burying her face in her long skirt she felt her eyes water dramatically. She wanted to go home; she wanted to be tucked up in her nice warm bed with a big plate of tomatos. She didn't want to stay here in this large cold room; she wanted her nice snug fireplace and her stupid sister. At least Feliciana had begged for her unlike some. Curling up on the bed she sobbed tiresomely into her pillow before she fell into a deep slumber her dreams plagued with nightmarish monsters.

***

"Antonio you would count me as a close friend, non?" came a heavily accented voice. A blonde haired man with his hair tied back in a blue ribbon stared into the licking flames of the fire place.  
>"You know I count you and Gilbert as my greatest companions Francis. Why, is something bothering you?"<br>Asked Antonio who sat sternly in the tall armchair his hand fingering the goblet of wine in his grasp.  
>"It is the girl," smiled Francis "Do you believe she could be the one?"<br>"Of course I do," said Antonio "but she'll never talk to me now, not after what I've done."

A girlish giggle sounded across the cosy room.  
>"Of course not, not if you keep treating her like you did what do you expect" said a pretty brunette<br>"Ah thank you for your opinion Elizaveta, but I promise you it's not needed." Moaned Antonio in reply.  
>"Whatever you say, but seriously you need to control that temper of yours. She's a little spitfire and if you carry on the way your going she won't ever want to see you." She lectured "So be careful."<p>

**Poor Antonio, I'm sure Lovina will warm up soon...**


End file.
